Rambut Panjang Ayah
by Coccoon
Summary: Dedicated for Shadow Mind Father event! Karena Shikamaru, Ino sedikit mengerti sebuah alasan dibalik rambut panjang sang ayah. One-shot. AU. Family and Friendship. Mind to RnR?


_Plak!_

Gadis berambut cokelat itu memegang pipinya yang mulai memerah. Tatapan matanya terarah tajam pada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang melayangkan tatapan tidak kalah tajamnya.

Merasa tidak terima akan perlakuan kasar sang lawan, gadis berambut cokelat itu kini berancang-ancang untuk melakukan pukulan balasan.

Seluruh penghuni kelas mulai ribut seraya mengelilingi kedua siswi sekolah menengah pertama tersebut. Tidak pada kenyataaannya jika ada perkelahian wajib dilerai, mereka semua malah melakukan provokasi hingga membuat suasana terasa semakin panas.

"Tarik kata-katamu lagi! Kalau tidak, Aku tidak akan segan-segan melakukan lebih dari yang tadi!"

"Tck, tapi memang benar 'kan? Kau itu _Father-complex! _Apa-apa ayah! Lihat saja, rambut kalian pun sama pan..."

Belum sempat si gadis berambut cokelat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Yamanaka Ino—gadis berambut pirang yang menjadi lawannya—menarik rambut belakangnya dengan kencang hingga membuatnya langsung berteriak kesakitan.

"Sekali lagi kau bilang seperti itu, akan kupatahkan lehermu."

Meski kesakitan, rupanya sang lawan seperti tidak terpengaruh dengan ancaman yang Ino berikan. Pasalnya, ikatan ekor kudanya ditarik balik oleh si gadis berambut cokelat.

Kedua gadis itu pada akhirnya saling menyakiti satu sama lain dengan didukung penuh sorak-sorai warga kelas 1-A yang mengelilingi keduanya.

Beberapa detik terlewat, Seorang lelaki berumur tiga puluh tahunan terlihat memasuki kelas tersebut. Dibelakangnya, seorang anak perempuan dengan warna rambut yang menyolok, yaitu merah muda, mengikuti dengan tergesa-gesa dan dengan raut wajah yang panik.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan!"

Laki-laki yang notabene adalah wali kelas mereka sendiri itu menarik bahu si gadis berambut cokelat agar menjauh dari jangkauan Ino.

Sedangkan Ino sendiri, lengannya di tahan oleh Sakura—anak perempuan yang tadi mengikuti sang wali kelas—agar tidak memberikan perlawanan lebih lanjut.

"Sudah beberapa kali ini, kalian melanggar peraturan. Sekarang juga, kalian berdua ikut saya ke ruang guru!"

_._

_._

_._

Rambut Panjang Ayah

_A Naruto fanfiction _

_Dedicated for Shadow Mind Father event (a) SHIKAINO_FC_

_Family, Friendship_

_T for teenagers_

_AU, OoC, rush, One-shot, bad EyD, etc._

_Just for fun, so happy reading!_

_._

_._

_._

_Klek_.

Pintu terbuka saat Ino memutar kenop pintunya ke arah kiri. Gadis berambut pirang itu melangkah masuk dan seketika terkejut saat melihat sosok sang ayah yang berdiri tidak jauh di depannya. Ino menatap malas ke arah ayahnya yang kini sedang tersenyum dengan celemek berwarna hijau yang terpasang di tubuh tegap dan besarnya.

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri, Hime!_ Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"

Jeda sejenak saat Ino melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

"Biasa saja."

Inoichi menghela napas. "Baiklah, cepat ganti bajumu dulu, kemudian cuci kaki. Ayah sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu."

"Aku tidak lapar, yah."

Kerutan di kening Inoichi terlihat. "_Hime_, kau diet lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang tidak lapar."

Kembali, Inoichi menghembuskan napas pasrah melihat sifat keras kepala putrinya. Memang, kalau Ino sudah berkemauan, sangat sulit untuk dibantah.

"Baiklah, kalau kau lapar, semuanya sudah ayah siapkan di meja makan."

Usapan pelan di pucuk kepalanya membuat Ino mendongak ke arah sang ayah. Hati kecil gadis berusia tigabelas tahun itu sedikit sedih ketika otaknya kembali memutar kejadian saat di sekolah tadi.

"Terima kasih, ayah."

-det-

Siang mulai berganti malam. Tidak terlihat banyak bintang berserakan di langit. Bulan pun tampaknya sedikit keberatan untuk berdiri di depan hingga memilih bersembunyi di balik awan yang berwarna sama gelapnya.

Sepulangnya dari kantor malam itu, Inoichi merasa aneh saat mendapati keadaan rumahnya yang sunyi senyap. Rasa khawatirnya pun meningkat saat melihat seluruh masakan yang ia buat tadi siang sama sekali belum tersentuh.

Arloji yang masih terpasang di pergelangan tangan Inoichi sudah menunjukkan jam delapan malam. Batin lelaki paruh baya itu bertanya-tanya apa kiranya yang Ino makan bila masakan yang ia buat belum tersentuh. Mungkinkah putrinya itu belum makan apapun?

Akhirnya, ditemani dengan rasa cemasnya, Inoichi beranjak menuju ke kamar pribadi putri semata wayangnya.

"Masuk, yah."

Kalimat singkat itu menjadi jawaban setelah beberapa kali Ia mengetuk pintu kamar milik Ino. Dibukanya pelan pintu kamar Ino dan seketika keheranan saat dilihatnya putri satu-satunya duduk termenung di balkon kamar.

"Ino?"

Meski Inoichi memanggil namanya, Ino tetap terlihat tidak peduli dan sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya yang sebenarnya juga tidak jelas ke mana arahnya.

"Angin malam tidak baik untukmu, _Hime_." ucap Inoichi seraya menutupi punggung Ino dengan jaket milik Ino yang ia temukan di lemari.

Bungkamnya Ino membuat Inoichi semakin keheranan. Di edarkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar putrinya. Dan, saat itulah maniknya menangkap keberadaan sebuah amplop putih yang terselip di antara buku-buku pelajaran yang berserakan di atas meja belajar.

"Ino, apa ini?"

Fokus Ino beralih ke arah sang ayah. Hanya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya berpaling lagi ke obyek sebelumnya. "Surat peringatan."

"Surat peringatan?"

Rasa penasaran langsung menguasai batin Inoichi. Sedikit banyak bisa ia tebak penyebab di balik adanya surat peringatan di tangan anaknya.

"Kau berkelahi lagi?"

"Mereka mem_bully_-ku dan mengataiku _Father-complex_. Aku benci itu."

Inoichi menghela napas. "Tapi, kau tidak harus membalasnya seperti itu, Ino. Anggap saja angin lalu,"

"Mana bisa! Mereka sudah keterlaluan, yah!" Ino bangkit dari duduknya. Ia maju beberapa langkah hingga mencapai pagar yang membatasi balkon. Kedua tangannya ia tumpukan di atas pagar tersebut. "Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, sudah sejak di sekolah dasar, mereka selalu mengatakan hal yang menjijikkan seperti itu."

Ino merasakan sebuah tepukan di pucuk kepalanya yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan belaian lembut di rambut pirang panjangnya yang merupakan warisan dari laki-laki di sebelahnya. Gadis itu terdiam sambil menikmati belaian lembut dari sang ayah.

"Ayah, potonglah rambutmu."

Belaian lembut itu berhenti sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali memanjakan Ino. Dengan seluruh kesabaran yang ia punya, Inoichi tersenyum. "Tidak akan, sayang."

Seketika, Ino menepis tangan milik orang tua prianya satu-satunya. Gadis itu menatap kesal ke arah sang ayah yang tampak terkejut dengan respon yang ia tunjukkan.

"Ino..."

"Aku mau tidur sekarang. Tinggalkan aku sendiri, yah."

Lagi, Inoichi hanya bisa menghela napas saat emosi Ino sudah mulai meluap. Lelaki paruh baya itu akhirnya memilih berjalan meninggalkan Ino sendirian di balkon kamar.

"Sebelum tidur, makanlah dulu. Kau belum makan sejak siang tadi. Jangan sampai perutmu kosong, Ino."

Pintu kamar tertutup sesaat setelah Inoichi selesai bersuara. Bukannya melakukan kegiatan seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya, Ino justru kembali duduk bersandarkan pagar balkon kamarnya dengan perasaan bersalah yang menyelimuti hatinya.

-det-

Bunyi benturan terdengar cukup nyaring saat Ino menutup pintu dengan tenaga yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit. Gadis bermahkotakan secerah sinar matahari itu melangkahkan kakinya seraya mengumpat macam-macam. Lagi-lagi, hari ini ia mendapatkan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari teman sekelasnya.

Tadinya ia akan membalas seperti kemarin-kemarin, tapi sang sahabat, Haruno Sakura menahannya untuk berbuat lebih jauh.

"Kalau ingin mencari masalah jangan di sini, _mendokusai_."

Ino menoleh ke arah si pemilik suara. Tidak jauh di dinding sebelahnya, seorang anak laki-laki dengan potongan rambut yang menyerupai buah nanas duduk bersila dengan raut wajah mengantuk.

Ino ingat anak laki-laki ini, dia yang selalu bersama dengan seorang anak laki-laki berbadan tambun, Akimichi chouji, dari kelas sebelah.

"Ini milik umum, kau tidak berhak melarang siapapun di sini."

"Kau tidak pernah mendengar toleransi, ya?"

"Menurutmu, tuan pemalas? Salahmu sendiri tidur di sini."

Shikamaru menghela napas lelah. "_Mendokusai_! Apa masalahmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Apa karena masalah semalam?"

Sontak Ino terdiam. Di tatapnya anak laki-laki yang bernama Nara Shikamaru itu dengan penuh curiga. "Darimana kau tahu?"

Shikamaru tersenyum sinis. "Berita selalu tersebar lebih cepat dari yang kau duga, nona."

Ino membuang muka ke arah lain dengan umpatan yang lagi-lagi terbebas dari mulutnya.

"Lalu apa urusanmu?"

Anak laki-laki itu memutar bola matanya, seakan sedang berpikir.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, kau itu harusnya merasa beruntung."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya... Maksudku, jarang sekali ada seorang ayah yang akan melakukan hal seperti itu untuk anaknya."

Kerutan di kening Ino sebagai tanda ketidak mengertian semakin bertambah. "Seperti itu? Apa maksudmu? Bisa jelaskan lebih sederhana? Kau membuatku pusing dengan kalimatmu yang bertele-tele seperti itu."

"Ayahmu memanjangkan rambutnya hingga sama persis denganmu. Menurutku, itu semua karena ia sayang padamu."

Ino terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tertawa ganjil. "Kau bercanda, Nara Shikamaru."

"Kau tau ayahku? Ia juga mempunyai gaya rambut yang sama denganku. Semua itu ia lakukan untukku. Dan kurasa, ayahmu pun begitu."

Ino terdiam. Sedikit banyak perasaannya menjadi sedikit lebih lega, tidak seperti tadi—penuh dengan rasa amarah.

"Jadi, menurutmu begitu?"

Shikamaru mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis. Wajah seriusnya tak pernah ia lepas meski sesekali ia masih menguap lebar. Dengan begitu, Shikamaru berharap Ino akan mempercayainya.

Percaya pada sugesti asal-asalan yang ia berikan.

-det-

"_Tadaima_..."

Tidak ada suara ayahnya yang biasa menyambutnya membuat Ino merasa keheranan. Gadis itu kemudian masuk dan langsung menyusuri pelosok rumahnya setelah sebelumnya mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah.

"Ayah?"

Nihilnya sosok sang ayah di dapur dan ruang tengah membuat Ino semakin dilanda rasa cemas tak beralasan. Satu tempat terakhir yang dipikirkannya semoga tidak mengecewakannya.

Dengan tergesa, Ino berjalan menuju kamar pribadi ayahnya. Dibukanya langsung pintu kamar sang ayah dan menghembuskan napas lega saat melihat sosok besarnya sedang berdiri di depan lemari.

"Ayah, Kau membuatku khawatir!"

"Eh, Ino? kau pulang cepat hari ini."

"Aku ijin pulang cepat, yah."

Wajah yang dihiasi kerutan itu berpaling seketika. Perasaan khawatir mulai datang merayap di hatinya yang lapang. "Kau sakit?"

"Hanya sedikit pusing, tapi nanti juga sembuh." _Aquamarine_ milik Ino tiba-tiba menatap penampilan sang ayah yang sudah rapi. "Mau kemana?"

"Hm, syukurlah." Inoichi menghembuskan napas lega. "Oh, ayah mau memotong rambut."

"Eh, kenapa?"

Inoichi berbalik keheranan pada sang anak. "Bukannya kau bilang tidak suka?"

Ino menggeleng cepat. "Lupakan kata-kataku semalam. Aku hanya bercanda, yah."

"Yang benar?"

Ino mengangguk cepat seraya tersenyum pada sang ayah. "Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita makan di luar saja?"

Balas tersenyum, Inoichi langsung mengiyakan apa permintaan sang putri tanpa berpikir lebih dulu. Dengan pelukan erat di lengan ayahnya, Ino berjalan berdampingan bersama ayahnya menuju sebuah kedai kecil yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah mereka.

Mungkin, besok Ino harus menemui lagi si pemalas itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

_._

_._

_._

_Omake_

"Hattsyiii!"

Malam itu, angin malam di musim gugur berhembus pelan dan sesekali masuk melalui jendela kamar milik Shikamaru yang terbuka.

Shikamaru mengusap hidungnya yang terasa gatal. Wajahnya terlihat mengantuk, tapi sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak bisa tidur. Dan di salah satu tangannya, terdapat selembar foto yang menampakkan potret sebuah keluarga.

_Klek_.

"Shikamaru,"

Saat mendengar namanya di panggil, Shikamaru menoleh. Sang ayah, yang berpenampilan tidak jauh berbeda darinya berjalan sambil membawa papan _shogi_.

"Bisa temani ayah main sebentar?"

Shikamaru mendengus. "Kenapa tidak main sama ibu saja? Aku malas, yah."

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Shikaku saat itu. Yang jelas, tiba-tiba saja semburat merah tipis mampir di kedua pipinya. Namun, pria yang kini sudah berstatus menjadi seorang ayah itu berusaha untuk tetap _stay cool_. "Ibumu sudah tidur, Shika."

Shikamaru menghela napas. Meski terpaksa, akhirnya ia bangkit dahulu dari posisi duduknya dan tidak lupa menyelipkan selembar foto yang tadi di pegangnya di antara halaman buku yang dipilihnya secara acak.

"Hei, foto siapa itu?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Ayo, main di luar saja. Jangan di kamarku."

Bukan ayah namanya kalau tidak penasaran dengan apa yang disembunyikan oleh anaknya. Shikaku diam di tempat. Mencari celah saat Shikamaru sedikit lengah. Dan kesempatan itu datang saat sang anak pergi lebih dahulu ke ruang keluarga.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Shikaku langsung mengambil selembar foto yang tadi disembunyikan Shikamaru di salah satu buku. Dan keningnya berkerut keheranan kala ditemukannya potret keluarga sahabatnya, Inoichi dan putri semata wayangnya yang masih berusia lima tahun sambil memegang lollipop.

"Ayah..." Shikamaru menatap ayahnya yang tiba-tiba saja memasang senyum tidak jelas. Tatapannya kemudian turun secara perlahan dan langsung membeku saat melihat selembar foto di tangan sang ayah.

"Tidak usah gugup begitu, Shikamaru. Kalau kau suka, nanti duo pirang itu ayah ajak ke rumah lagi. Tapi, ayah tidak menyangka kau masih menyimpan foto mereka sembilan tahun yang lalu."

Shikaku semakin tergelak saat melihat Shikamaru diam seperti patung namun dengan wajah tidak ubahnya seperti kepiting rebus.

_._

_._

_._

_Owari_

_Author notes _:

Tidak tau kenapa, akhir-akhir ini saya agak susah berpikir, eh, maksudnya mencari ide. Setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu berusaha mencari ide yang pas untuk event ini, akhirnya jadinya malah kayak gini. Maksa banget kayaknya. *pundung*

Okay, terima kasih untuk mimin2 kece di (a) SHIKAINO_ FC yg sudah bersedia mengikut sertakan saya di event ini. Semoga tidak nyerempet keluar dari tema. Haha.

_Lastly, thanks for reading and I'll be waiting for your reviews, guys_. :*


End file.
